Conditioning
The process known as conditioning was originally developed as a method of improving Drachenorden troops on an en masse level. Early History The Conditioning process was developed originally in Elysium from a set of magical rituals, this first process was fairly basic conferring heightened regeneration, sensory abilities, as well as strength and speed. At this time most knights tended to take steps to independently, a tradition which continues, improve themselves with further rituals. In any event this first 'proto' conditioning was unlike latter developments not dependent on the collaboration of the Senior Lords. Further Development Due the extended period the Drachenorden was in Elysium the process continued to evolve and incorporated MagiTech based advancements as well leading ton the inclusion of large machines, thus leading to the development of Drachenorden citadels and other fortified structures in Elysium. By this point basic conditioning conferred far greater benefits to baseline recruits, and more than that better optimized the body to handle higher level magic, thus increasing Battle Incantation effectiveness, as well as permitting Drachenorden knights to further enhance themselves on their own time. Earth Development By the time the Drachenorden returned to Earth in the early stages of what would be the Eurasian War the Senior Lords were already working on other steps and improvements this culminated in the next advancement in the process which litterally allowed the knight to adapt further as he lived longer. Results Conditioning in summary is to be sure a type of super human creating process, and has been improved and tweaked through out the thousand of years its been developed. Effectively the process renders conventional firearms, and regular calibers a moot point, furthermore Asran's blood gift, as its colloqiually known, renders Drachenorden knights immune to most Death Magic. Longevity Antoine suceeded in rendering the next batches of Drachenorden knights biologically immortal en mass, unfortunately he and most of his command staff were killed by the Great Enemy taking this secret effectively to the grave with him. However most older Drachenorden Knights have already reached this stage of immortality. New Timeline Knights receive a bastardized version of Antoine's last improvement giving them projected lifespans, barring the Evolution effect, of a couple to several hundred years. Evolution Effect The Evolution Effect is an adaption system introduced after the return to Earth, and in some cases shortly before, most of the older knights were already using a variation of this effect beforehand however developing it for 'mass production' proved difficult. The effect permits Drachenorden Knights to adapt the longer they survive litterally developing stronger and faster as time goes. Extensive use of a single skill for long periods of time allows the user to 'hyper evolve' in that field, i.e. magic users tend to become extremely well suited to channelling magic far beyond the usual norm. Magic Supplementation Some people simply are not that skilled at handling the arcane unfortunately one of the Drachenorden Battle Arts specifically resolves around magic and this is a step in conditioning to allow those who undergo it better control over their magic. Category:Scepter of Darkness Category:Order of The Dragon